


Sharing a Pizza with Satan... or a Fallen Angel

by i_make_the_best_french_toast



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Pentagrams, Pizza, You delivers pizza, excited chika, really expensive pizza, satanic rituals, skeptical you, three mermaids is a pizza chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_make_the_best_french_toast/pseuds/i_make_the_best_french_toast
Summary: You is a pizza delivery girl and she just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a Satanic ritual. Also she gave You her number?





	Sharing a Pizza with Satan... or a Fallen Angel

You checked her watch for the fourth time in as many minutes. 10:24. She still had another 36 minutes before she could go home, and the time was crawling.  _Pretty sure no one sane is ordering pizza at this hour..._ she thought to herself. And right then, as if to contradict her, the phone rang. 

Her co-worker, Riko, answered it. "Three Mermaids Pizza, will you be ordering for pickup or delivery?" You began to doze off as Riko told Chika what to put on the pizza, and she was startled awake only by the loud ding of the oven. 

"You-chan, I've written the address here," said Chika, thrusting a piece of paper at her. "The pizza's over there, boxed up and ready to go!" You had no clue how Chika could be so energetic this late. 

"Okay, when I get back, we'll call it a night?" Chika and Riko nodded, and You left with the pizza, opting to walk since the address was really close and it was pretty warm out. Soon, she reached the house and rang the doorbell. 

You was mildly surprised when a girl her own age answered the door, but she managed to hide it. "Are you Tsushima Yoshiko-san?"

"Yes," said the girl. "Thank you." She took the pizza from You. "Let me just get some money."

"It'll be $11.03," said You helpfully. When Yoshiko left the doorway, however, You's jaw nearly dropped. A pentagram was painted on the floor of the spacious living room, and there was a pile of weird-looking herbs in the middle. Burnt-out matches were strewn around the edge. But before You could stare for an obscene amount of time, Yoshiko returned. 

"Thanks again, I know it's really late," she said, while handing You the money. "Keep the change."

"No problem!" said You, knowing she was supposed to at least  _seem_ chirpy. She was about to put the money in her bag when she saw, folded up to look inconspicuous among the notes, a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. 

**********

"You should call her, You-chan!" exclaimed Chika the next morning when You told her what happened. 

"But the pentagram!" countered You.

"It could've been perfectly harmless!"

"It could've been a Satanic ritual."

"You-channnnnn, you can't just tell me someone gave you her number and then refuse to call it!"

"There's no harm in calling," interjected Riko, who was usually the voice of reason of the three.

"Riko-Chan! You have betrayed me," said You in mock anguish. "Alright! Fine!" 

As You walked towards the back of Three Mermaids Pizza, she dialed, and soon they heard her say, "Hello? This is Watanabe You, from Three Mermaids Pizza, is this Tsushima Yoshiko?" 


End file.
